1. Field of the Invention
1. The invention relates to inhaler devices, and more particularly to a non-combustible simulated cigarette inhaler device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
2. Various proposals have been made to provide an inhaler device which provides nicotine delivery to the user without combustion of tobacco.
These prior art proposals are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 962,617 issued on June 28, 1910 to I. Bucceri; U.S. Pat. No. 2,342,853 issued on Feb. 29, 1944 to S. Furstenberg; U.S. Pat. No. 2,425,624 issued on Aug. 12, 1947 to O. Lardinois; U.S. Pat. No. 2,445,476 issued on July 20, 1948 to M. L. Folkman; U.S. Pat. No. 2,479,002 issued on Aug. 16, 1949 to W. R. Ceperly; U.S. Pat. No. 2,860,638 issued on Nov. 18, 1958 to F. Bartolomeo; U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,692 issued on Oct. 8, 1968 to A. Lampert; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,089 issued on Aug. 18, 1981 to Jon P. Ray.